Troop Creature (CR x2)
__TOC__ Creating a Troop "Troop" is an acquired template that can be added to any creature of Small size or larger, referred to hereafter as the base creature. A troop retains all the base creature's statistics and special abilities except as noted here. *'CR' Same as base creature x2 *'Type' The creature gains the Troop subtype. Defense *'Armor Class' A troop's natural armor increases by the difference between the base creature's AC and the average AC for a creature of its new CR. *'Hit Dice' A troop drops any HD gained from class levels, and gains racial HD equal to the difference between its base HD and the average HD for a creature of its new CR. Recalculate BAB, saves, and skill ranks. *'Defensive Abilities' A troop is never staggered or reduced to a dying state by damage. It also gains the following defensive abilities. :A troop cannot be tripped, grappled, or bull rushed, except by area effects that include such effects. A troop can grapple. :A troop is immune to any effect that targets a specific number of creatures. *'Weaknesses '''A troop gains the following weakness. :A troop takes 150% damage from effects that affect an area. Offense *'Attacks''' Troops lose the ability to make standard melee and ranged attacks. *'Space' A troop of Small or Medium creatures occupies a 20 ft. by 20 ft. space, equal in size to a Gargantuan creature, though the actual size category of the troop is the same as that of the base creatures. The area occupied by a troop is completely shapeable, though the troop must remain in contiguous squares. A troop can move through squares occupied by enemies and vice versa without impediment, although the troop provokes attacks of opportunity if it does so. A troop can move through any area large enough for the base creature. For every size category larger than Medium that the base creature is, double the space of the troop; Reach A troop retains the reach of the base creature. *'Special Attacks' A troop gains the following special attacks. :Troops deal automatic damage to any creature within reach or whose space they occupy at the end of their move, with no attack roll needed. A troop attack deals base damage equal to triple the base damage of the base creature's strongest non-special melee attack. Statistics *'Ability Scores' A troop's Strength score is doubled. *'Special Qualities' A troop gains the following special quality. :Spellcasting or the concentrating on spells or powers within the area of a troop or within its reach requires a caster level check (DC 20 + the spell or power level). Using the skills that involve patience and concentration requires a successful DC 20 Will save. Variants Depending on their training, equipment, and tactics, a troop may have other options at their disposal. The following are some common troop variants based on these variables, but do not encompass the near-infinite variety of troops that can exist. The increase to a troop's CR occurs after the CR of the base creature is doubled. Troops equipped with shields can join together to form a protective wall against incoming attacks. A troop equipped with a heavy or tower shields can be a phalanx troop. Troops equipped with ranged weapons can unleash volleys of missile fire at their enemies. When creating a ranged troop, select a non-special ranged attack the base creature has, referred to hereafter as the base attack. *'Special Attacks' A ranged troop gains the following special attack. As a standard action, a ranged troop can make a fusillade of ranged attacks. This attack takes the form of a 20-ft. burst, centered on any square within (five times the range increment of the base attack). All creatures within the area of the attack take damage equal to (3 times the base damage of the base attack + the troop's Strength modifier if the base attack is a composite bow of appropriate bonus or throwing weapon), Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the troop's HD + the troop's Dexterity modifier) for half. Additional Information Ecology *'Environment' Any, as base creature *'Organization' As base creature *'Treasure' As base creature times 1d3, to a maximum of average treasure its new CR Category:Creature Templates Category:Troop Creatures